


Tumblr Smut Drabbles

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Food during sex, Hand Jobs, Laughter During Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind





	1. Biting to Stay Quiet

“Fuck, Bones, this is a bad idea. There’s a room full of Officers right next door.” Jim groaned as quietly as he could, which was actually impressively quiet seeing as he had three of Leonard’s long fingers buried inside him.

“Didn’t hear you complaining when you bent over this table.” Jim could hear the smugness in Leonard’s voice.

“Didn’t know there were people around then, ah!” Jim moaned as Leonard purposely rubbed at his prostate.

“You didn’t ask, now I suggest you keep quiet or one of those Officers is going to hear us and come looking.” Leonard pulled his fingers out of Jim, and Jim listened as Leonard quickly slicked his cock up with lube. The only other warning Jim got was a hand on his hip, before his boyfriend filled him with one quick thrust.

Jim bit down on his arm just in time to stop himself from crying out, because fuck, Leonard was filling him perfectly, and it was too damn good, and a damned crime that he couldn’t scream that from the top of his lungs.

Leonard didn’t waste time. He gripped Jim’s hips tightly and set a brutal pace, and in the back of his mind Jim was glad that his cadet reds had only been pushed down enough to expose his ass, and that there was some material between his legs and the hard edge of the table.

“So good and tight and hot, Jim. Feel so perfect around me.” Leonard bent over his back, whispering hotly into his ear as the fast pace continued. “Gonna fill you. Gonna fill you up with all those Officers with their fancy titles and uniforms right next door. Maybe they can hear us already. Maybe they’re getting off on it.”

A shudder ran through Jim’s body, and a spike of pleasure sped straight to his already leaking dick. “Bones…” He whispered hoarsely, already so so close and desperate. Only Bones could do this to him, only his Bones could reduce him to this mess within minutes.

A calloused hand wrapped around his cock, and jerked it in time with Leonard’s hips. “Come for me, Jim. Now.” Leonard ordered.

Jim sank his teeth back into his arm as he came, because he knew he’d scream loud enough for the entire fucking building to hear otherwise.

“Jesus, Jim.” Leonard groaned above him, and Jim felt teeth bite down on his shoulder, and a warmth fill him as Leonard spilled himself deep inside his body. “Fuck…”

Jim could only groan breathlessly in response as Leonard collapsed on top of him, their mingled harsh panting the only other noise to be heard in the room.

Leonard was the first to come back to his senses, and slowly pushed himself up and out of Jim. “We should go before someone comes looking.”

“I’d agree if you hadn’t just fucked the bones outta me, Bones.”

Jim could hear Leonard roll his eyes. “C’mon, you infant.” He helped Jim up and somehow managed to get them both looking reasonably decent.

They were just about ready to leave when someone knocked the door.


	2. Laughing During Sex

You moaned as Jim finally finished decorating you with the canned cream, the coolness making your whole body shiver in the best of ways. “You look like the best kind of dessert, Y/N.” Jim grinned down at you as he set the can to one side. “Bet you taste like it too.”

“Won’t know ‘til you try.” You grinned.

“Right as always.” Jim leaned down for a brief, but filthy kiss, then set about licking the cream off you. He started with your neck, swiping away the cream and sucking on your pulse point lightly. 

After he moved to your clavicle, moaning as he scooped up the cream that lay waiting for him in the dips. The warmth of his mouth on your chilled skin was already driving you insane, but it wasn’t until Jim wrapped his lips around a nipple did you let out your first deep moan.

“Fuck, Jim.” You cursed, automatically pulling at the soft restraints that tied your hands to the bed, in a futile attempt to touch the blond as he worked your nipple into a hard peak.

“Soon, baby, soon.” Jim smirked up at you, switching his attention to the other nipple. He wanted to drive you insane, you were sure, because he didn’t stop lavishing attention to your nipples until you were writhing on the bed in a mix of pleasure and torment.

Finally, finally, Jim showed you mercy, and began to trail lower. Jim cleaned your stomach quickly, licking long stripes over your skin. You were breathless by the time he settled between your spread legs, and looked up at you with pupil blown eyes. “What you want, beautiful?” He asked in his best sultry voice.

It should have been sexy, you knew it should have been sexy, but you couldn’t help yourself. You took one look at Jim and burst out laughing, shoulders shaking even in their strained position.

Jim frowned. “What’s the matter?”

“You…you’ve got cream…all over your nose and forehead…Looks ridiculous…” You managed to get out between gasping breaths.

Jim reached up to touch his face, and looked down at the offending cream that came back on his fingers. He looked up at you again, the two of you locking eyes as he too burst out laughing. “Way to kill the mood, I guess.” Jim chuckled, moving back up to kiss you.

“What do you mean? You’d still better fuck me tonight, even if you look like a teenager covered in acne cream.”

Jim laughed again, shaking his head. “You know how to flatter a guy.”

You smirked. “I’ll flatter you more when you’re in me.”


	3. Sleepy Kisses That Turn Intense

Feather light kisses to the back of your neck stirred you from your sleep. “Mornin’.” You hummed sleepily.

“Morning, darlin’.” Len, your husband, murmured against your skin. “Sleep well?”

You hummed again, slowly rolling over so you were facing him. “Always do when I’m with you.” You smiled, leaning in for a proper kiss. Len’s lips were soft against yours as he kissed you back gently. You pressed against him, enjoying the heat of his firm, bare chest through your pyjama shirt.

“God, I love you.” Len smiled back at you, one large hand coming to rest on your hip, just underneath the hem of your shirt.

“I love you too.” You echoed, allowing yourself the luxury of letting your own hands explore Len’s torso.

“I’m not the only one with talented hands it seems.” Leonard purred as he kissed you again. There was a greater intensity behind this one, a deeper passion that made you moan quietly against Len’s lips. 

You felt a hand slip under the thin material covering you, strong, yet gentle as it caressed your skin. “Len…” You breathed as it slowly moved up, a thumb brushing over your nipple.

“Y/N…” Len’s touches remained gentle as he continued to kiss you, the one hand exploring your body with a leisure, that would have never betrayed his hard cock if you couldn’t feel it for yourself.

“Looks like someone else is awake too.” You grinned, trailing your fingers down Len’s chest slowly, teasing him for a few brief moments as you traced the waistband of his sweats, before dipping them down underneath. 

“Fuck, Y/N…” Len grunted roughly as you wrapped your hand around his thick shaft. You pumped it slowly, alternating between a barely there touch, and firmer squeezes; a guaranteed way to drive Len wild. It took only a couple of minutes for you to have Len bucking into your fist, while he groaned and worked marks onto the skin of your neck.

You loved seeing him like this, loved watching him come apart under your hands. He was holding onto you tightly, face buried in the crook of your neck, and when you twisted your wrist, the low, guttural groan he gave reverberated through your own body. 

“C’mon, Len, come for me.” You breathlessly coaxed, finally speeding up your movements. It was all Len needed, and with one final thrust, spilled into your hand with a long, drawn out moan. 

“God, Y/N…you’re brilliant.” Len panted, managing to look up just in time to watch you liked your hand clean. He surged forward, rolling you both so he was hovering above you. “I’m going to show you just how much that means to me.” Len grinned at you wickedly, and you licked your lips as your husband slowly moved down your body.


	4. The Pleasant Misuse of Ties

As soon as the door closed behind them, Leonard had him pinned up against the wall, kissing the breath out of him. “Eager, I see.” Jim panted when Leonard pulled back. **  
**

“Not my fault you’ve been looking so goddamned delectable all day.” Leonard muttered gruffly, tugging Jim’s silk tie loose and pulling it free. “Strip and get on the bed. Now.”

Jim knew better than to argue, and with his cock already straining in the confines of his suit pants, he really didn’t want to. He practically tore off his suit, not really caring about the expensive material as he let it fall to the floor in a heap. Jim swore under his breath as he shed the last of his clothing, freeing his dick in the process.

Reaching the bed, Jim sprawled out on top of it, and looked over to see where Leonard was. He’d been expecting to find the Doctor naked, or mostly naked too, but he wasn’t. Leonard was still nearly fully dressed; the only item missing was his suit jacket. His own tie hung loose around his neck, and he’d rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.

“Fuck, Bones, way to look like some kind of sex God.” Jim licked his lips as Leonard stalked over to him, Jim’s discarded tie still in his hand.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about this all day. Planned out exactly what I want to do to you tonight.” Leonard smirked.

“You spent all of your cousin’s wedding thinking about fucking me?” Jim grinned back with a raise of his eyebrows.

“Had to keep myself sane somehow. Now stop talking, or am I going to have to gag you too?”

Jim opened his mouth to say that he wouldn’t actually mind that, but decided to play along, so instead shook his head.

“Good boy.” Leonard purred, and Jim didn’t even try to suppress the shiver that ran through him. Leonard picked up one of Jim’s hands, caressing it softly for a few long moments, deep in thought. When he moved, he moved quickly, and Jim gasped as he found both his hands pinned above his head. Soft material looped around them, and when Leonard tugged, Jim could feel the headboard behind them. “Got you just where I want you know.”

Jim licked his lips as Leonard straightened up, his eyes slowly raking over Jim’s exposed body. Leonard trailed a hand down Jim’s chest, and Jim couldn’t even hope to bite back a moan as talented fingers ghosted along the length of his cock. Leonard was in a mood to tease, it seemed, which guaranteed that Jim would lose his mind by the end of the night, but also that he’d have a mindblowing orgasm too.

“You want me, darlin’? Want my mouth on your dick, swallowing you down? Want me in you? Fucking you so hard you’ll see stars?”

Jim nodded. Yes, yes he wanted it. Wanted it all. Wanted whatever Leonard had to give him.

Leonard smiled, settling between Jim’s legs. “You’ll have it all, I promise. But you don’t get to come until I tell you.”

Jim groaned low in his throat, even as he nodded. He really was going to lose his mind tonight.


	5. Unexpected Kink

You moaned as you slowly let yourself slide down onto Éomer’s thick length, glad of the strong hands on your hips to steady you. **  
**

“You are perfect, my love.” The King gasped, looking up at you with complete adoration and reverence.

You smiled, leaning over to kiss your husband. “As are you.” You whispered, bracing yourself on broad shoulders as you began to move your hips. You set a slow pace, enjoying the feel of Éomer filling you each time you dropped back down.

Éomer seemed more impatient however, and used his grip on your hips to try and move faster. You smirked, and quickly grabbed his hands to pin them above his head. “I am in control now, soldier.” You whispered with a grin, though you still paused your movements. Éomer was the one who was always in control, even in your bedchamber, and you were unsure if he’d appreciate your dominance.

But then Éomer’s pupils grew larger, and a deep groan rumbled from his chest as he flexed against your grip, not trying to break free, instead simply relishing in the touch. You waited a few for breaths more before Éomer licked his lips and spoke. “I am yours to command, my lady.”

Your smile turned wider. “Keep them there.” You ordered, releasing Éomer’s wrists and straightening up. Despite his eagerness, you were still surprised when Éomer listened to you, and kept his hands above his head.

“So obedient.” You murmured, running your hand over Éomer’s chest, feeling coarse blond hair beneath your palm. You rubbed over a nipple just to make Éomer moan. You started moving again, resuming your original slow pace.

It was amusing, watching Éomer use every scrap of patience he had to keep himself still and in place as you used his body to pleasure yourself. Yet if his quiet moans and shuddering breaths were anything to go by, he was also loving every moment.

You felt yourself grow close, with your hips angled just right, that meant with every movement Éomer’s shaft hit the perfect spot inside you, you knew you would not last much longer. You picked up your pace, setting a harder, faster rhythm.

“Éomer!” You cried when your climax finally hit, your nails digging into his skin as your head fell back. Underneath you, Éomer still fought to keep himself still, and you knew it would be cruel to make him wait any longer. “Come on, my lord. Show me what you have.” You panted.

It was all the encouragement Éomer needed. In a second, you found yourself on your back with Éomer above you, driving himself into you with an insatiable desire. You held on, whispering praises into his ear, until finally you felt his hips stutter and fill you with his seed.

Éomer collapsed down onto the bed next to you, breathing heavily as he tried to regain control. “Should do that more often…” He mumbled with a lazy smile.

You raised an eyebrow. “Are you giving me orders soldier?”

Éomer grinned. “Never, my lady.”


	6. Unexpected Kink P2

“C’mon, Jim, come for me.” Leonard purred, aiming the vibrator that was buried deep in Jim’s ass so it pressed against his prostate. They were playing a game of ‘how many times can we make Jim come in one evening’, and this would be the second time in an hour that Jim would come. Leonard hoped to see him fall apart at least twice more before the night was done. **  
**

Jim, who was splayed out over the bed, already sweating and writhing, strained desperately at his padded handcuffs. “Touch me, please…need you to touch me.”

Leonard shook his head. “No, no, Jim. You come from this alone.” He grinned evilly, turning the speed up a notch.

Jim cried out, head pressed back against the pillow, thighs trembling as he tried to keep his legs bent at the knee. “Please, Bones…”

Leonard pulled the toy out until only the tip remained inside Jim. “Come, Jim. Now.” With his final word, Leonard pushed it back in at once with a twist of his wrist.

“Daddy!” Jim cried as he came, coating his stomach with fresh come that mingled with the first, dried, load.

Leonard gaped, stunned at the term, and quickly grabbed his own cock to stop himself from coming on the spot too. Fuck. In all their games Jim had never called him that before. Never even hinted that that was a kink. But by damn it was probably one of the hottest things Jim had ever cried out.

He carefully pulled the vibrator out, turning it off as he set it to one side. He still had every intention of continuing their game, but he wasn’t evil (not completely anyway.) Leonard sat back, watching as Jim slow caught his breath and came back to himself. He knew the exact moment Jim realised what he’d said by the way his entire body tensed.

“Fuck, Bones. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…I don’t know why…” He mumbled, skin flushing again only this time from embarrassment.

Leonard moved so he was hovering over Jim, his hands braced either side of the blond’s head. “That was the sexiest thing you’ve ever said while coming.”

Jim blinked. “Really? You aren’t freaked out?”

“Really. If I had an ounce less control I would’ve come in my pants on the spot.” Leonard murmured, leaning down to kiss along Jim’s neck. “Is it something you’ve thought about?”

“Y-yeah. But I was only ever going to use it as wank material. Never planned on bringing it up.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s embarrassing!” Jim sighed, closing his eyes. “It shouldn’t get me off!”

“You wanna know what I think?” Leonard asked agaisnt Jim’s skin.

“What?” Jim sounded unsure, and Leonard smirked as he pulled back.

“I think you should give in to what you want, and let Daddy take care of you.” Leonard relished in the full body shudder that ran through Jim at his words, and slowly Jim peeked his eyes open to look up at Leonard.

“You sure?”

“Never been more sure.” Leonard pulled back, resuming his spot between Jim’s thighs. “Tell me what you want.”

“Want you to fuck me, Daddy.”

Leonard smiled, running his hands over still trembling thighs. “Anything for my boy.”


	7. Watch and Wait

“Bones, c’mon, this is torture!” Jim whined, grasping the arms of the chair in a death grip. **  
**

Leonard just smirked, lounging back on the bed as he began to unbuckle his pants. “I highly doubt it. More a lesson of restraint.” He grinned, watching as the blond squirmed in his seat, naked and already rock hard. “You just sit and watch until I tell you otherwise, you hear?”

Jim whined again, but nodded. “You’re a sadist.”

“Maybe a little.” Reaching into his underwear, Leonard freed his already half hard cock, grinning wickedly as Jim licked his lips.

“Wouldn’t you rather me suck you? You always go on about how good my mouth feels.”

Jim was technically right; his mouth was always infinitely better than Leonard’s own hand, but seeing Jim desperate and gagging for it was even better. “Maybe later.” Leonard grinned, slicking his hand up with lube before giving his dick a leisurely tug.

Leonard settled back further, splaying his legs wide to give Jim the best view. He teased himself, working his length slowly and keeping his grip light with only the occasional tight squeeze. He wanted to draw this out, wanted to wait until Jim was an utter wreck whose only desire was to have his cock in him.

Leonard didn’t think he’d have long to wait. Jim was already a mess, cock hard and glistening as he writhed in his seat with his gaze fixed firmly on Leonard’s cock. Leonard swiped a thumb over the head, mixing the pre come with lube, and Jim groaned, low and guttural. He was good though. Jim didn’t touch his own cock, and he didn’t attempt to leave his own seat. Leonard would have felt sorry for him if he wasn’t having so much fun.

He could’ve come, felt the mounting pleasure twice, but both times he stopped himself. When he came, it was going to be in Jim and nowhere else. “Enjoying the show?” He asked, voice steady even if it was somewhat breathless.

Jim whined in response, nails digging into the leather of the chair, and toes curling into the carpet. “Please, Bones. Let me suck you, or fuck me, or whatever. I just need you. Please.”

Leonard was sure that hearing Jim beg would always be a turn on for him. Seeing the Captain so desperate, knowing that he was the only one who got to see it, was exhilarating, special, and damned perfect. He couldn’t make Jim wait any longer. “Get over here then. Get your mouth on me.”

Jim, who looked like Leonard had just offered him the universe on a platter, sprang from his seat, and skidded to his knees between Leonard’s legs. Leonard released his cock, and groaned as the wet heat of Jim’s mouth engulfed him.

Leonard looked down at the bobbing head, stroked his fingers through the blond strands of hair, and wondered how he managed to get someone as perfect as Jim Kirk.


	8. Non-reciprocated Sex

You sighed as you leaned on the door frame, watching Leonard work. You could see the tension in his shoulders as he rubbed his eyes tiredly before looking back to his PADD. He was working himself ragged, and he needed rest. **  
**

“Come to bed, Len.” You murmured, softly, stepping up behind him and running a hand over his back.

“Can’t. Need to finish these reports.” Leonard answered you automatically, but the strain in his voice was enough to show how tired he was.

Gently, you plucked the PADD from his hands, and switched it off. “They can wait until tomorrow.”

Leonard sighed, resting his head on your stomach as he looked up at you. “Doubt I can sleep anyway. Too damned stressed.”

You smiled, stroking Leonard’s thick, dark hair. He was right, but you knew just the thing to guarantee he’d sleep. “Let me worry about that. Now up you get.”

Leonard didn’t argue any further, proving just how exhausted he was, and rose from his seat. He let you guide him into the bedroom, and help him peel off his uniform. When he went to reach for his pyjama pants though, you placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. “Lie down.”

“Y/N…I can’t…”

“Shh.” You silenced Leonard with a gentle kiss. “Don’t worry, and let me take care of you, okay?”

Leonard looked like he was going to protest further, but didn’t. He climbed onto the bed, groaning in satisfaction as he dipped down into the mattress. You smiled, and climbed on after him, settling down between his legs. “Just relax and enjoy for me, yeah?” You hummed, trailing your hands down over Leonard’s chest.

Leonard nodded. “Okay, darlin’.”

“Thank you.” You leaned up, kissing him once more, then slowly started to kiss down Leonard’s body. You took your time, using both your hands and your mouth to caress every inch of Leonard’s torso, and you couldn’t help but smile when you started to feel him relax underneath you.

Moving down, you kissed along the inside of Leonard’s thigh, humming happily when you found his cock already half hard. You decided not to tease, so worked him to full hardness relatively quickly. You peeked up at Leonard’s face, finding that his eyes were closed and looked completely blissed out.

Slowly, you took the head into your mouth, using your hand to pump the rest of length. Above you, Leonard moaned deeply, and you felt a hand tangle in your hair. Leonard didn’t try to set the pace, simply just held onto you as a silent encouragement.

Taking more of him into your mouth, you began to bob your head in between swirling your tongue around and using every single trick you knew Leonard loved. You wanted this to be good for him, the best you could do, and judging by the way his breathing was becoming increasingly erratic, you were getting it right.

Leonard’s grip in your hair tightened minutely, and knowing he was close, you pulled back so only the head was in your mouth. When Leonard came, you swallowed, sucking until a tremble of sensitivity ran through his body. You pulled off, resting against Leonard’s thigh for a couple of minutes.

“Good?” You asked eventually. No answer came, and when you peered up, you saw Leonard slack jawed and sleeping peacefully. You smiled, slithering back up, and tugged the sheets around the both of you.

You kissed Leonard’s cheek, and snuggled into his side, dozing off contentedly too.


	9. Biting to Stay Quiet Part 2

“Jim, are you insane? We’re going to get caught.” You laughed as Jim keyed in his code for the shuttle, allowing the two of you to slip in. **  
**

“Guess we’ll just have to be quiet then.” Jim locked the door behind you, then immediately pushed you up against it, lips crashing against yours before you could protest any further.

Not that you wanted to protest. How could you when Jim’s hand was creeping up your thigh and under your dress? Through the metal you could hear the low murmur of voices as the officers who worked in the shuttle bay came back from lunch. It really should not have turned you on as much as it did.

“Already so wet for me, baby.” Jim whispered, his fingers rubbing you from the outside of your panties. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were getting off on the thought of getting caught.” Jim grinned wickedly at you, two fingers sliding under the soft material to tease your soaked folds.

“And if you don’t stop teasing and fuck me, I’ll make sure everyone get to see the great Captain Kirk with his dick out.” You muttered, Jim slipping his fingers inside you making you far too breathless for your threat to be taken seriously.

“I love how patient you are, Y/N.” Jim teased, though the insistent bulge of his trapped cock pressing against your thigh suggested he wasn’t exactly patient either. Jim pulled back, making short work of his pants and pushing them, and his underwear down to his ankles. He wrapped an arm around you, using the other to coax your leg up around his waist. You tangled your fingers in his shirt as you let Jim lift you from the ground.

You felt Jim pull your panties to one side, and quickly buried your face in his neck as he pushed in, in one fluid motion. “Jim…” You groaned hoarsely, panting against his skin.

“So tight, baby.” Jim groaned in response, adjusting his grip on you so that when he began to move, he was able to set a hard and fast pace.

Jim pressed you into the metal, as he fucked you, grunting quietly with each snap of his hips. All you could do was hold on, and relish in the rapidly rising pool of pleasure that was growing in the pit of your stomach. Jim’s hips rubbed against your clit with each surge forward, and you knew you weren’t going to last long.

“Come for me, baby.” Jim purred in your ear, his hold on your hips bruising as his own thrusts began to grow erratic.

You bit down hard on Jim’s clothed shoulder as your orgasm hit you, waves of pleasure crashing through you, and biting was the only way to prevent the entire ship from hearing your cries.

Jim followed you over the edge, burying himself deep inside you as he came too. His knees gave out, sending the two of sliding to the floor in a panting, messy heap. You kept your forehead on Jim’s shoulder as the other gasped against your neck, both of you fighting to regain control of your limbs.

“So how do we sneak out?” You asked, when the ability to speak finally returned to you.

Jim pulled back, looking sheepish as he shrugged. “Didn’t think it through that far.”

You groaned, your head fall back against the door with a clang that made you cringe. “Why do I love you again?”


End file.
